criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Professional Help
Professional Help 'is the ninth case of Kensington Heights. Case Background As the team were ready to leave the Botanical Gardens, a distress call from Clive Sanderson's office came, he said he needed the team to get there straight away as he knew why everyone was behaving so oddly. The team arrived at Clive's office, where he was found sprawled out over the desk with a knife in his back. Duchesse Carne revealed that the knife had been laced with poisonous tree frog venom, meaning the killer had a tree frog collection. The team decided to speak to Myra Thompson, who's name had been found circled on a piece of paper on Clive's desk. Myra said that she was distraught to find this out. Clive had been helping her get over Yvette's death. He had suggested that taking up a hobby would help, so Myra started a tree frog collection. Lana Hall, a social worker, was spoken to when her contact info was found in Clive's business cards. Lana asked why it would be so suspicious for that to happen, seeing as she was a social worker, but then Madame Carne said that she had been circled in red with the words 'don't trust' on it. Lana said that she and Clive had been rivals for a while, and she didn't like him, and that was all. Towards the end of the investigation, Horatio Tawny-Grey was spoken to. He said that he had only been painting pictures of Edwina since her death in February and was selling them for £30,000. Madame Carne was shocked, but saw herself getting side-tracked, and asked him why he was seen in the pub with Clive shortly before his death. Horatio said that he and Clive were friends, and should check up on him. Madame Carne revealed that Clive had died, Horatio was upset, and explained that he had gotten him interested in collecting tree frogs. Myra Thompson was found guilty of killing Clive. Myra said that Clive was the father of Yvette. And kept on contacting her and contacting her to the point where Myra would become severely depressed. And then Clive would help her as if nothing had happened, making Myra think there was some hope for Clive. Madame Carne said to Myra the she jeopardised all of Clive's investigations. He had found out why people were being so wicked and treacherous. Myra said she knew what they were talking about, but couldn't speak there, and asked to be spoken to in prison. She was sentenced to 20 years in prison. After the investigation, Myra was ready to tell them everything, just after she had the team do something for her. First, she requested that she receive around the clock care at prison, and by doing such, the team needed to ask the warden, who said that he would not do it until his office was cleared, so the team helped the warden clean his office, and promised around the clock care for Myra. Secondly, Myra asked for someone to plant flowers on Yvette's grave. She wanted some myrrh to be spread around the base and for it never to become overgrown. The team spoke to Fifi Henn about it, who said she would do it. Myra decided to tell the team, she told them that someone had been polluting the Botanical Garden water supply from East Kensington, brainwashing them. Myra knew this as Clive told her just before his death. Myra left and went to live her sentence. The team knew they had to go to East Kensington. Victim * '''Clive Sanderson '(found stabbed in the back, sprawled over his desk). Murder Weapon * '''Kitchen knife Killer * Myra Thompson Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect has a tree frog collection. * This suspect drinks ginger beer. * This suspect carries a red marker pen with them. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect is blonde. * This suspect wears pink. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks ginger beer. * This suspect carries a red marker pen with them. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks ginger beer. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears pink. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has blonde hair. Killer's Profile * The killer has a tree frog collection. * The killer has blonde hair. * The killer drinks ginger beer. * The killer wears pink. * The killer carries a red marker pen with them. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Botanical Gardens